Un verre de trop
by Sealiana-Yaoi
Summary: Quand Sumi invite Misaki pour réviser leurs partiels, un verre en trop peut tout faire basculer. Yaoi ! Legé lemon ! Usagi x Misaki.


Un verre de trop.

Paraining : Usagi x Misaki. Sumi x Misaki.

Rating : M

Résumé : Quand Sumi invite Misaki pour réviser leurs partiels, un verre en trop peut tout faire basculer.  
Yaoi ! Legé lemon ! Usagi x Misaki.

Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica appartient à Nakamura-Sensei que je remercie pour avoir inventé ce fabuleux manga ! 3

Note : Ma deuxième fic à ce jour ! Elle vient d'un gros délire RP avec une amie, alors la structure peut peut-être être étrange, mais ça été dur d'en faire un contenu potable ! J'espère que vous en apprécierez la lecture !

* * *

Le soleil se levait lentement en cette saison d'été, saison où la plus part des étudiants profitaient de leurs périodes de vacances pour s'accorder quelques grasses matinées. C'était notamment le cas de notre cher Misaki qui s'éveillait doucement à cause des doux rayons du soleil passant à travers les stores. Prenant peu à peu conscience du monde qui l'entourait, il sentit une présence à ses côtés. Quand il tourna la tête, il vit l'intrus et murmura tendrement ...

- USAGIIIII !

L'intéressé dormait tranquillement, rêvant d'ours en peluche quand il entendit qu'on criait son prénom. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent sur un regard menaçant, regardant la personne qui avait osé le réveiller. Misaki, fulminant de rage, menaça l'intrus du regard.

- Usagi ... Je ne suis pas Suzuki-San ! Si tu à envie de câliner quelque chose vas chercher ton ours en peluche !

Connaissant l'incroyable bonne humeur de son hôte le matin au réveil, il décida de prendre sur soi et de descendre préparer le petit déjeuné pour les occupants du grand appartement, c'est à dire, pour deux.

De la cuisine émanait de délicieuses odeurs d'omelettes sucrées, plat qu'appréciait son hôte. Il se prit même en train de sourire joyeusement en préparant son plat, pensant à la réaction d'Usagi quand il verra le plat préparé avec amour. Amour ? Mais que pensait-il voyons ! Il se transformait progressivement en jeune fille aimant les histoires à l'eau de roses ? Rien que d'y penser lui donnait des frissons dans le dos ... Se remettant de son trouble, il indiqua que le repas était fin prêt.

- Usagiiiii ! C'est prêt viens manger ou ça sera froid ! Cria-t-il ne remarquant pas de mouvement dans le salon.

De son côté, Usagi arriva dans la cuisine, et, profitant du fait que Misaki était dos a lui, il l'enlaça, déposant un baiser dans son cou. Sentant les douces lèvres chaudes de son hôte dans le creux de son cou, Misaki frissonna de surprise et commença à se débattre doucement

- Usagii, pas ce matin je suis en retard !

- Je t'amènerai, susurra-t-il a son oreille avant de mordiller son lobe, les faisant se reculer peu à peu vers le salon.

- Ah… Usagi ..., il ne put retenir un gémissement quand il senti la langue de son hôte titiller son lobe, s'il te plait, pas ce matin ... Aahh ... Gémit-il de plus belle.

Usagi recula jusqu'au canapé où ils les firent s'asseoir, sa main caressant légèrement son entrejambe tandis qu'il embrasait son cou, ne faisant pas attention a ce que Misaki disait.

Lorsqu'il senti cette main, Misaki tenta d'étouffer ses gémissements d'une main et tenta de repousser Usagi de l'autre, sans réussite. Il aimait la sensation de cette main mais ne voulait pas se l'avouer, à la place des perles salée fit leur apparition dans le coin de ses yeux.

Usagi regarda son amant et vit des larmes au coin de ses yeux qu'il s'empressa d'essuyer avec sa langue, tendrement, continuant ses caresses.

Misaki regarda son hôte, il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard des yeux de son hôte. Lors de ses moments, les yeux d'Usagi étaient si différents, si magnifiques ... Il voulut se perdre un peu plus dans sa contemplation quand il reprit soudain confiance, il était vraiment en retard. Il se leva soudainement et fit tomber à la renverse un Usagi désorienté et se mit à parcourir l'appartement de part en part afin de rassembler toutes ses affaires et de partir au plus vite.

- Je suis en retard, je suis en retard, je suis en retard. Dit-il en continuant ses vas-et-viens.

Sans dire un mot, Usagi se leva et prit l'écharpe qui trainait sur le canapé avant de marcher vers lui. Une fois à sa hauteur, il la lui passa autour du cou.

Misaki rougit sous ce geste, pourtant banal, mais qui le rendit tout choses oubliant presque son retard. Regardant sa montre, il prit un air d'effroi:

- Oh mon ... Il me reste que 5 minutes ! J'aurai jamais le temps !

- Aller vient, je t'emmène. Se contenta-t-il de lui dire en souriant légèrement.

Pour toute réponse, le plus jeune ne put que lui dire un simple merci presque inaudible suivit de légères routeurs sur ses joues. Ce qui amusa l'écrivain souriant légèrement à nouveau avant de prendre ses clés.

- Allons s'y.

Ne se faisant pas prier, et le temps lui manquant cruellement, Misaki courut presque jusqu'à l'ascenseur qui le menait au parking de la propriété tandis qu'Usagi le suivit tranquillement, amusé par son comportement.

- Aller usagiii, dépêche-toi ou je vais être en retard ! Fit-il avec une moue boudeuse.

- J'arrive, j'arrive, dit-il en arrivant, trouvant son expression bien mignonne

Arrivé au parking Misaki se dirigea vers la voiture avec prestance et pénétra rapidement dans la voiture lorsque celle-ci fut enfin ouverte. Le trajet lui paraissait durer une éternité entre coups d'œil jeté sur la montre et tic nerveux il n'allait donc jamais arriver à temps. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant son école, la cloche sonna au moment même, et la réaction de Misaki ne se fit pas attendre.

- A ce soir! Cria-t-il avant de courir vers le portail et de se diriger par la suite vers le bâtiment où se situait les salles de cours.

Suite à ces mots, Usagi le regarda partir avant de mettre ses lunettes de soleil et de s'en aller un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

Enfin arrivé à destination, Misaki ouvrit la porte de la salle de littérature avec violence où l'assistant, qui n'était qu'autre que Kamijou, le fusilla du regard à cause de son énième retard de l'année. Prenant une mine désolée, il se dirigea à sa place où Sumi semblait l'attendre.

- Encore un caprice d'Usami ? Dit-il avec un rictus.

Pour seule réponse, de légères rougeurs firent leur apparition sur ses joues.

* * *

La journée était longue, très longue ...

Les cours de littérature semblaient durée une éternité, et quand au cours d'économie, ce n'était guère plus rapide ...

Quand la cloche sonnant la fin de la journée retentit, se fut un soupir de soulagement qui sortit d'entre ses lèvres. Quand il s'apprêta à partir retourner à l'appartement, il fut interpellé par Sumi qui lui proposa une sortie en ville pour le reste de la journée. Trouvant l'invitation intéressante, il décida d'appeler Usagi afin de le prévenir de son absence pour le reste de l'après-midi. Il sortit son téléphone, la tonalité retentit.

-Moshi moshi? Dit un Usagi légèrement agacé d'être dérangé alors qu'il travaillait sur son prochain livre.

- Usagi ? C'est moi, tu es occupé ?

- Ah, Misaki ! Je travaille sur mon nouveau livre. Tu arrives bientôt? Tu veux que je vienne te chercher?

- Oh non se ne sera pas la peine, je voulais te prévenir que je sortais en ville avec Sumi-sempai, je rentrerai vers le début de soirée avant le repas. C'est d'accord ?

- Non, tu rentres maintenant, Misaki !

- Mais, Usagi ! Je t'ai dit que je rentrerai avant le dîner, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas ?

- Il est hors de question que tu y ailes avec lui!

- Mais on va juste révis ...

Quelqu'un prit soudainement son téléphone, et se fut Sumi qui continua sous le regard choqué de Misaki.

-Usami-sensei, je vous prie de laisser Misaki réviser ses partiels avec moi, ne vous en faites pas je veillerai sur lui. Dit-il d'un ton légèrement amusé.

- Je refuse, dites-lui qui doit rentrer immédiatement ! Usagi commença à s'emporter de l'autre côté du téléphone, son visage était çà présent défiguré par la colère.

- Je vous remercie de votre approbation. Puis il ferma le téléphone et le tendit à Misaki qui le regarda étonné.

- Il a accepté ?

- Oui ne t'en fait pas Misaki, dit-il d'un rictus satisfait, allons-y ne perdons pas notre temps.

Puis ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers un endroit encore inconnu de Misaki.

De son côté, Usagi voulut répondre mais il entendit qu'on raccrochait. Pestant intérieurement, il sorti et grimpa dans sa voiture, essayant d'appeler Misaki fou de rage et d'inquiétude. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, il fallait absolument qu'il le retrouve quitte à remuer ciel et terre pour le retrouver.

Après de longues minutes de métro puis de marche, Misaki entra dans un appartement qu'il ne connaissait pas, il était petit et assez sombre, mais néanmoins confortable.

- Ou sommes-nous ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

- C'est un appartement que mon père a mis à ma disposition pour que je puisse étudier sans être dérangé.

Il sorti d'un placard deux verres suivit d'une bouteille rempli d'un liquide transparent.

- Je t'offre un verre ? Dit-il en souriant

- Pourquoi pas. S'exclama Misaki ne pouvant refuser ce que lui proposait son hôte.

Misaki bu le contenu de son verre par politesse, mais à présent, d'étranges sensations envahissait son corps, le glaçant et le brûlant en alternance.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Misaki ? Demanda l'hôte

- Ah ne t'en fait pas je vais ... Bien ... Dit-il difficilement.

Essayant de cacher son rictus, Sumi ne put que jubiler quand il vit le téléphone de Misaki s'allumer en permanence derrière lui, l'avoir mis en silencieux après avoir raccroché était au final une bonne idée pour ne pas être dérangé cette nuit.

- Misaki ... Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Tu es tout pâle ..., dit-il en se rapprochant lentement de son vis-à-vis déposant à plat sa main sur son front, Mais tu es bouillant Misaki ! Tu devrais te découvrir ...

Il commença à déboutonner sa chemise malgré les réticences de Misaki, lui répétant de se calmer et que cela était pour son bien.

- Que ... Qu'est-ce que ... Tu ... Me fais ... Murmura Misaki avec une extrême difficulté

- Chuutt ... Ne t'en fait pas ... Ça va te faire du bien ...

Il continua à déboutonner sa chemise pour la faire tomber de ses épaules et commença à titiller ses tétons durcit d'une main et commença à caresser son entre jambe de l'autre.

- A-arrête ça ... Tout de suite ... Dit-il en se reculant.

Ne l'écoutant pas, Sumi déposa ses lèvres dans son cou lui faisant un suçon bien visible. Misaki ne supportant plus ce que lui faisait subir son sempai, s'empara de son livre de littérature et assomma son agresseur. Il se dirigea par la suite avec peine vers la sortie des larmes coulant de ses yeux.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure qu'il cherchait en vain dans chaque recoin de la ville, mais où avaient-ils pu passer ! Il s'était rendu à toutes les bibliothèques, sillonna tous les restaurant et même la maison de Sumi, rien, pas une seule trace de leur présence. Son inquiétude redoublait d'intensité chaque minute passante, et aucun de ses appels ne semblait être entendu. Il se gara sur un parking et posa la tête contre le volant, soupirant. Que faire? Et s'il paniquait pour rien. Il décida de rappeler une dernière fois espérant que son appel aboutisse.

- ... Moshi moshi ... Répondit une faible voix. De faibles gémissements de douleurs se firent entendre.

- Misaki, tout va bien? Que se passe-t-il? Ou es-tu? Demanda Usagi avec un certain soulagement.

Un rire se fit entendre suivit d'un gloussement de douleur. Le visage d'Usagi se fit soudain livide, ce n'était pas la voix de son Misaki. Mais alors, qui cela pouvait-il bien être ?

- Désolé Usami mais ... Misaki n'est pas la ...

Cette voix … Il la reconnaitrait parmi des centaines. C'était sa voix, celle qu'il détestait la plus, celle de Sumi …

- Ou est-il? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?!

- Moi ? Rien je ne lui ai fait que de lui offrir de l'eau et un peu d'amour. Dit-il d'un ton amusé.

- Un peu d'amour? Comment ça?! Ou vous trouvez vous?! Usagi fulminait de rage.

- J'ai juste voulu lui offrir un peu de chaleur humaine il semblait si mal à l'aise ... Mais si tu cherches Misaki à présent il n'est plus la ... À mon plus grand malheur, il était si mignon avec ses rougeurs sûr ses joues ...

Il grinça des dents. Qu'avait-il osé lui faire ? Rien qu'en imaginant ce qu'il a pu lui faire subir, le faisait rentrer dans une rage folle.

- Ou es-tu?!

- Oh quelque pars ... Tien ... Voudrais-tu jouer avec moi ? Ricana-t-il.

- Comment ça?!

- Le premier à retrouver Misaki à gagner.

- Hors de question. De plus, je ne sais même pas ou tu es!

- Et bien ... Cela corsera un peu le jeu. Dit-il en ricanant.

Usagi ferma son portable, coupant court à la discussion, de colère. Il recommença ses recherches, allant jusqu'à visiter des ruelles qu'il ne connaissait pas avant.

_Retrouves le vite ..._ Pensa Sumi un triste sourire sûr le visage.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la ville, Misaki marchait dans les rues sombres sous la pluie battante. Il était épuisée et sanglotait, son corps le faisait souffrir. Il ne savait pas où il était mais il ne pouvait plus continuer sa marche, il décida donc de s'arrêter dans un coin sombre dans une ruelle ses forces l'abandonnant.

- Usagi ... Sauve-moi ... Murmura-t-il avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

Au plus profond de lui il espérait voir l'écrivain le retrouver et le prendre dans ses bras larges et rassurant mais à la place tout était noirceur et froideur, celles de la triste ruelle où il était.

Usagi était sorti de sa voiture, allant dans une ruelle inconnue pour voir s'il n'y était pas. Cela faisait plus de 3 heures maintenant qu'il avait arpenté les moindres recoins de la ville sans aucun succès. La rage avait peu à peu fait place à la peur, la peur de perdre un être cher. Il se demandait s'il allait bien, s'il pensait à lui à ce moment même. Ce fut ces pensées qui lui donnaient la force de continuer. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve. Dans cette ruelle, il remarqua une forme plus loin et s'approcha. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite quand il reconnut Misaki. Il s'agenouilla et le prit dans ses bras mêlé entre soulagement et horreur.

Malgré son inconscience, Misaki senti quelqu'un le toucher mais il ne put se manifester. C'était la sensation de bras chauds et rassurant l'enlaçant tendrement. Il senti son corps se réchauffer peu à peu, c'en était agréable. Puis, un murmure lui vint, illuminant peu à peu l'abysse dans lequel il était plongé.

- Misaki …, murmura son sauveur à son oreille en le soulevant dans ses bras.

Il reconnut la voix dans les méandres de son inconscience. Il l'avait retrouvé, il était venu pour lui, le sauver. Dans un ultime effort, il réussit malgré tout à sortir peu à peu de sa léthargie.

-Usa ... gi ...

Il afficha un léger sourire avant de l'emmener jusqu'à la voiture, le posant délicatement sur le siège passager avant de prendre place. Il posa un regard inquiet sur le plus jeune, serra les dents et démarra. Ils rentrèrent rapidement à la maison ou il le prit dans ses bras jusqu'au canapé ou il l'allongea, posant une couette sur lui au passage. Il resta quelques minutes à observer ses traits fins tout en tenant sa main, la caressant doucement voulant l'apaiser du mieux qu'il puisse faire.

* * *

Sumi était là, il était sûr lui, une lueur de malice dans ses yeux. Il commença à lui caresser le torse tout en l'embrassant. Misaki voulu crier son mécontentement mais il lui en était impossible, il voulut se débattre mais ses membre refusaient d'effectuer le moindre geste. Quand arrivait le point de non-retour, Misaki se réveilla, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps néanmoins soulagé que cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Non loin de là, l'écrivain fumait tranquillement une cigarette, regardant dehors, songeur, quand Misaki se réveilla en pleure. Il laissa tomber sa cigarette et alla à ses cotes le prenant dans ses bras voulant le rassurer. Celui-ci pris peur de ce soudain contact et repoussa violemment son hôte avant de se lever brusquement et de courir, malgré la douleur de son corps, dans sa chambre, le seul endroit où il se sentait en sécurité. Usagi était surpris, pétrifier. Depuis quand il fuyait son contact? Inquiet, il alla devant la porte de sa chambre et toqua doucement attendant une quelconque réponse. Il ne répondit pas. Il poussa donc doucement la porte et rentra. Il sanglotait sur son lit replié sur lui-même en position fœtale. L'ainé fut soudainement apeurer de le voir de la sorte. Qu'avait donc fait Sumi pour le rendre ainsi ? Il se jura de lui faire payer tout ce qu'il avait pu lui faire subir, mais pour le moment le problème était tout autre, il fallait qu'il rassure le plus jeune, il ne supportait plus de le voir souffrir comme ça.

- Misaki, dit-il d'une voix douce, tout en s'approchant du lit sans faire de mouvement qui pourrait l'effrayer d'avantage.

Cependant, L'interpeler ne bougea pas, mais essaya de calmer ses sanglots qui lui coupaient la gorge. Silencieusement, Usagi s'assit à ses cotes.

- Misaki …, répéta-t-il doucement en posant sa main sur son épaule.  
- désolé ... Murmura-t-il. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits.  
- Ce n'est rien, dit-il en lui caressant doucement le dos.  
- J'aurais dû t'écouter ... Je suis désolé ...  
- N y pense plus, ne le fréquente juste plus.  
- Je ... Je ne pensais pas qu'il ... qu'il allait me ...

Soudain, ses sanglots reprirent de plus belle serrant de plus en plus fort sa prise sur le coussin qui servait de réceptacle à ses larmes.

- Que s'est-il passer? Demanda-t-il doucement en l'attirant lentement vers lui.

Il se redressa et se calla sûr le torse de son hôte et repris calmement sa respiration

- Il m'a fait boire quelque chose et je me suis senti bizarre après ... Puis il à essayer de ... Me violer ... Dit-il en enfouissant sa tête sur le torse de son bienfaiteur cachant ses larmes.

Usagi continua de caresser son dos, bouillant intérieurement de colère.

- C'est fini, ne t'inquiète pas …  
- Usagi ... ?  
- Oui... ?  
- Restes avec moi cette nuit, s'il te plait ...  
- Je resterais, ne t'inquiète pas, Misaki.  
- Merci ... Dit-il avant de s'endormir dans les bras chaud et rassurant de son hôte.

C'est ainsi qu'Usagi s'allongea, Misaki sur son torse, fermant les yeux.

* * *

Misaki dormit jusqu'à l'aube paisiblement dans les bras de son hôte, quand il fut réveillé, celui-ci dormait encore. Il le regarda encore quelques minutes avant de se lever et de se diriger dans la salle de bain. De celle-ci émanait de la vapeur, Misaki était sous la douche et y restait plus longtemps que d'habitude voulant enlever toutes traces de souillure de son corps. Après quelques minutes, il sortit de la douche et constata avec dégoût que le suçon laissé par Sumi était toujours présent et encore plus visible que jamais en repensant à ce désagréable moment des larmes firent leur apparition. Se rhabillant d'une légère chemise bleue et d'un bermuda beige il prit la direction de la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner même si le cœur n'y était pas. Plus loin dans la chambre, Usagi ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçu que sa source de chaleur n'était plus a ses côtés dans le lit. Humant la douce odeur de nourriture que l'on faisait frire, il s'habilla rapidement et rejoignit son amant.

- Misaki, tout va bien?

Il fut pris d'un sursaut et cacha machinalement le suçon laissé par son agresseur de son col, se retourna et adressa un timide sourire à l'écrivain.

- Je vais bien ne t'en fait pas ...

Étant préoccupé par les événements de la veille, il ne vit pas la théière déborder et quand il s'en rendit compte il tenta de l'enlever du feu se brûlant au passage et renversant la pile d'assiettes poser non loin de là. Par réflexe, Usagi réussit à récupérer quelques assiettes et les posa sur la table d'appoint non loin de là.

- Qu'as-tu Misaki ?  
- Rien ... Dit-il d'une voix tremblante.  
- Misaki, dis-moi la vérité, dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux.  
- Je repense à ce qu'il s'est passé hier ... J'ai été si naïf ...  
- C'est du passer, Misaki, dit-il en l'enlaçant doucement.  
- Je n'arrive pas à oublier ...

Tentant un vain réconfort, Usagi embrasa le haut de son cou, mais il se recula et cacha son coup de son col détournant son regard voilé.

-Tu me cache quelque chose Misaki, dit-il en le regardant intensément.  
- Ce n'est pas que je te cache quelque chose mais ... Je ne veux pas que tu le vois ... Je ... Je me sens souiller à cause de lui ...  
- Tu n'es pas souiller, Misaki.  
- Il m'a laissé des marques Usagi ...  
- Ce n'est rien, je laisserai les miennes. Dit-il en l'enlaçant à nouveau.  
- Et que dirai tu si je te montrai ça ...

Misaki se mit à déboutonner sa chemise exposant toutes les marques laissées par son agresseur, détournant le regard le visage rouge de gêne et de honte. Contre son attente, son hôte les regarda avant d'embraser toutes ses marques, une à une.

-Usagi arrêtes j'ai honte ...  
-Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, Misaki, murmura-t-il.

Misaki pris quelques secondes de réflexion, il voulait ce contact. Il voulait tout oublier de la précédente nuit. Il voulait retrouver la chaleur rassurante des bras de son amant.

-Fait moi oublier, Usagi ...  
-Avec plaisir, Misaki, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de l'embraser.

Misaki se laissa embrasser tout en relevant ses bras pour les mettent autour du cou de son amant et de l'enlacer. Pour toute réponse, Usagi le plaqua contre un mur, ses lèvres allant effleurer son cou embrassant tendrement sa clavicule et descendant lentement tout le long pour arriver à la base où il le mordilla légèrement. Misaki senti peu à peu l'excitation du moment le gagner et mit une main dans les cheveux de son hôte, les caressant tendrement et plaça l'autre dans son dos serrant sa chemise d'impatience. Usagi senti Misaki trembler de désir et d'impatience, ses mains allèrent ouvrir sa chemise, la faisant glisser de ses épaules tout en lui caressant ses bras puis ses côtes. Misaki ferma les yeux appréciant le contact de ses grandes mains chaudes et ne put retenir ses légers gémissements. Pris d'une grande chaleur, il entreprit d'explorer le torse d'Usagi en mettant ses mains sous sa chemise. De son côté, Usagi continuait le traitement qu'il infligeait à son jeune amant, lorsque soudain, il releva la tête, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Un seul regard suffit pour faire comprendre à Misaki ce qu'il voulait. Pour donner son approbation, Misaki l'embrassa langoureusement. Il répondit à son baiser et le porta délicatement jusqu'à sa chambre où il le déposa délicatement sur son lit.

Sous son regard enfiévré de désir, il enleva lentement sa chemise puis reparti dans ses caresses. Cependant, elles furent moins prudes. Le désir se faisait de plus en plus sentir et Usagi ne pouvais plus se retenir face aux yeux animé de plaisir de son amant. Il se pencha à nouveau sur le petit corps, et embrassa lentement son torse descendant progressivement jusqu'à être stoppé par une barrière de tissus, qu'il enleva lentement. Il y vit la verge dressée de Misaki qui ne cessait de gémir et s'appliqua à y faire des vas et viens de plus en plus rapide au fur et à mesure que les secondes passèrent. Il entendit soudain un gémissement plus rauque que les autres et senti un liquide chaud se déverser dans sa bouche. Il se releva et regarda Misaki droit dans les yeux. Il avait de légères rougeurs sur les joues et était essoufflé suite à l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir. Usagi se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Merci, Usagi …  
- Dit le Misaki …

Il releva le regard, signe d'incompréhension quand une certaine scène lui revint en mémoire. Il lui avait demandé de le lui dire à plusieurs reprises mais il avait toujours esquivé. Il était toujours aussi gêné de s'ouvrir aux autres surtouts quand il s'agissait de lui, son amant. Mais cette fois-ci il, il voulait lui dire, il ne supportait pas le regard implorant qu'avait Usagi dans ces moments-là.

- Je … Je t'aime Usagi …  
- Moi aussi Misaki …

A ces mots il le ré-embrassa puis s'allongea à ces côtés tout en l'enlaçant. Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre dormant d'un sommeil profond.  
De l'autre côté de la ville, Sumi tenait dans sa main un verre, celui qui aurait pu faire de Misaki son compagnon non consentant d'une nuit. Au final, à cause de ce verre il avait tout perdu, ce verre, c'était le verre de trop.

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que cette fiction vous a plus ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos conseils !  
A bientôt pour de nouvelles fic' )


End file.
